Dark curse of the black rose
by Secret Angel Forever21
Summary: -Discontinued- Sesshomaru is cursed and has to find his mate or he dies but one problem she's human.Can he look past...Rest of the summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclamir: (I don't own Inuyasha characters k) Hope you'll enjoy this story which took me about two weeks to make and I would've had posted earlier but homework got in the way so hope you'll all enjoy this story.

Summary:_ Sesshomaru is cursed and has to find his mate or he dies but one problem she's human.Can he look past her blood line or lose his life without knowing how to love someone in return ?_

Many days passes as Sesshomaru lay lazily in the garden nothing left since he refused to marry a human since a curse was placed on him. The days went by he remembered clearly that fateful day that changed his life forever.

Flash Back

Sesshomaru was practicing Tokigin when an eerie smell caught his attention to see an elderly woman crumpled and old as if death was already to take her but she refused to leave this world behind without doing her last task.

"Get out human! How dare you come here" he yelled sternly then saw a black rose as it glisten darkly then floated in mid air. Then woman started to chant an incantation as her words flowed in the wind.

"You chose to be a cold hearted demon!

Then so be it heir of the western lands son

Of the great Inutashio to he showed pity

If you do not find a mate in 20 years you

Will die of this BLACK ROSE CURSE

For she too will have this mark as you do

And both of you will perish miserably "

Then the black rose hit his right arm as dark aura surrounded him .Everything hurt as his eyes grew heavy of sleep, he felt the rose hit him stronger then ever before. Then felt the rose finally stop and saw the mark. He saw the mark the rose burned his skin leaving its curse of death as her words echoed viciously in the wind. He saw her body turned to dust hearing her laugh evilly now that she laid her death wish on this curse that'll take his life but knew what he had to do. To mate with a human that had this precise curse of his and knew both of them will die if either one didn't do what the damn witch said. Then fell as all his energy was lost nothing left but to sleep forever that was his wish but it never came true.

He woke to find his father Inutashio sitting in the leather chair by his bed. Inutashio opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru wake the saw his right arm where the curse was placed but remembered it was he told the woman to do this but didn't know that his son will fall asleep for one week and waste available time.

"You finally woke up Sesshomaru a week has past and I send Myouga to search for cure for this curse but he has found none" he said sadly then saw his son look at his hand angrily and look out the window to see the sun set turn to night .

"I should of killed the woman before she put this curse on me but a mistake I made will cost me my life" whispered coldly and laid down his right hand glowed white in the darkness.

"Did the woman tell you how to stop this curse Sesshomsaru? "Asked his father and saw his son look at the crescent moon nothing left to say.

"I only have 20 years to live but if I find the girl the curse will be broken but I would rather die in pits of hell then to marry a human. She too will die if I die as if the curse was placed upon to kill two doves with one stone. " Sesshomaru answered without emotion then closed his eyes and fell asleep, his father left leaving him to himself as he drowned down the words the woman said over an over it repeated itself as if it was a broken recorded. His hand continued to glow lightly as the mark shined in the darkness.

End of Flashback

He only had one year left as time went rapidly but to him it like yesterday the curse was placed and now there was no turning back, he rather die then mate with a human. Then beautiful scent caught his attention and saw young maiden with Jaken as they headed to his father's office. His arm started to glow again so did the girl's but she only looked at it and hurried to catch up with Jaken. He heard his father once again then saw his brother and mate went in the office as well.

Jaken came screaming it head off and take deep breathes before announcing its stupid message. "My lord……. your father wishes to see you …..And he says that you can't be… late "he stuttered then saw his Sesshomaru leave.

He walked towards the door as they opened magically and saw a maiden with black length hair as it glistens in the sun's rays. She wore light blue kimono with red obi, the kimono reached down the floor. On her right arm there was the same mark as his, it glowed pure but it disappeared. Her chocolaty eyes that held warm, gentlness mixed together looked into his cold amber eyes.

Rin's POV

I sat on the ivory leather chair when the doors opened. There he was the mutt I'll marry to all because of the curse but he was handsome. He had his hakama on with red and other colors on it. His silvery hair reach to his knees his amber eyes were memorizing but they held no emotion only darkness, plain cold as the winter nights.

End of Rin's POV

They looked at each other without blinking only sending death glares at one another. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the two then looked at lord Inutashio who also was looking at the newly found love birds. Rin stood up now facing Sesshomaru fully of her attention. She reached all the way to his shoulder where his suppose to be armor was.

"Sesshomaru I would like you to meet Rin "said his father but still no reaction came from them.

"Inuyasha are they having a staring contest or what "whispered Kagome as her hair was in a bun. She wore light green kimono with yellow obi.

"I think Sesshomaru trying to scare her but Rin's not even afraid of him. But I think their going to stare at each other until one of theme's win "Inuyasha answered who wore his fire rat suit.

"Why did you come human "demanded Sesshomaru who foot one step towards Rin as she took one step back?

"My name is not human mutt face it's Rin "she answered sternly.

Inutashio saw the argument 'I'll give her credit of making Sesshomaru angry but hope she'll learn to stay off his bad side' he thought

" Don't under estimate me human and I won't let you do as you wish and never am I going to mate with your kind I'd rather die purified and go to hell" He said coldly as he pinned her to the corner.

"Hmm same goes here I was only brought here as you said I'd rather go hell before ever damned marry you so get your fucken body off me so I can leave ! " responded Rin coldly as she tried to push him off her as bright light engulfed them and sent Sesshomaru flying to the wall. As he stood up and saw Rin panting heavily. He again pinned her to the wall then felt Inuyasha pull and throw him on the floor.

Inutashio hurried towards Rin with Kagome right behind. He saw claw marks on her neck then they healed instantly.

"Lord Inutashio I don't accept to marry your son even if it's the only thing that can save my life. I'd rather die and go to hell before marring this mutt!" answered Rin then past Sesshomaru and bowed to the group and left.

" Kagome go with Rin try to convince her to stay and Inuyasha go see if your mother didn't hear the racket this idiot made with his fiancée" he ordered sternly as the two left leaving father and son.

(Rin)

Rin walked through the front door when someone held her shoulder and turned around to face Inuyasha mate Kagome.

"Please Kagome I can't stand him, he's just jackass! Please let me go home where I was supposed to be. "begged Rin but Kagome held her in place.

"I'm sorry Rin but please don't go Sesshomaru is that way but please stay you're the only one who has this mark. Plus you're supposed to be his mate even if he doesn't like it but trust me he'll get used to this whole idea." said kagome, held Rin's hand to lead her to room.

(Inuyasha )

Inuyasha opened the door to find his mother reading a book by the window. Her black hair reached half way down her back she wore pink kimono with cherry blossoms drawn it.

"Mother are you all right since that racket might of disturbed you" said Inuyasha and walked towards her only two feet away from her. Her brown choc lately eyes looked at him she sighed and put her book down.

"Inuyasha want happened did you and Sesshomaru fight again?" she demanded but looked through the window spotting kagome with a young girl.

" It wasn't me this time it was that girl whose with kagome and now if you look closely you know why you heard all that racket! " muttered Inuyasha as his mom looked closely to see the girl had the mark.

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me Sesshomaru fiancée came. Finally your brother can be happy…"and looked at Inuyasha who looked down on the ground. "He isn't happy! Am I right Inuyasha? "Asked his mother getting pist off of her son's impatience.

"He doesn't want her and neither does she they both would rather burn in hell then be together that's why, and that racket you heard was them who were fighting like dogs down stairs." Answered Inuyasha then saw his mother get up and pass him. "Where you going mom? Demanded Inuyasha hurried to his mother side.

"Don't worry I'm not going to see Sesshomaru I'm going to see…Inuyasha what's the girl's name?"

"Her name is Rin she comes from the southern west on the borders of dad's lands, "he answered then showed her where Rin's room will be.

(Sesshomaru)

"Sesshomaru go apologize to Rin!" yelled his father while Sesshomaru looked out the window where his brother mate was taking Rin back inside. Then left without a reaction his father had said to him.

Sigh "When are you two going to get along?" muttered his father then saw his wife passing.

"Izayoi please come here "He said then she hurried to his office.

"Inutashio you know I don't want them to suffer but what can we do?" she asked sadly and sat on the chair.

"We should wait to see what will happen and you really want to meet her don't you Izayoi am I right "he said and saw her nod.

"First let's see what Sesshomaru will do because right now he's heading right there am I right Inutashio because that's why you didn't want me to go " she said and he nodded then servant came with some tea and begun to drink some.

(Rin's Room)

Kagome left her in the new room that belonged to her know. The room was colored light blue her bed cover was green and so was the pillows. There was window with balcony with a few roses that were different. Then by the bed was light were a candle was unlit then there was mirror with a few brushes and there was closest with a few kimonos and obis.

Then heard the door open and saw one person she didn't want to see it was Sesshomaru. He walked towards her but stopped 6 ft away from her.

"Why are you here jackass come back to kill again? "She asked then sat on the bed not taking her eyes off of him.

"I only came too apologized for this morning. "then left without second leaving her alone.

"I forgive you Sesshomaru "she whispered and laid on the bed letting sleep take over her not knowing the ice prince heard her.

(Well there the end of chapter one hope you all enjoy it and please review so I can continue or i can just leave it)

Secret Angel Forever21


	2. NEW CHAPTER

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

(Hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry if I didn't update quicker but I had tight schedule. But now here's a new chapter hope you all enjoy it and please review so I can continue this story!)

* * *

Rin woke to the sound of knocking and slowly walked to the door. She saw someone that she didn't even expect to come, Sesshomaru. They looked at each other that seemed forever until Rin broke the trance.

"What may I ask are you doing here don't tell me you came here to kill me?" said Rin and was about to close the door when he held it open with his hand.

"I didn't come here to kill you wench! I came here because dinner is ready and my father wishes you to come and meet his mate. "he responded coldly.

" Do you promise not to kill me if I follow you or not? " she asked as they gave each other death glare to see which one died, but both wished that the other person would die but sadly their wish didn't come true.

"I don't promise humans anything bitch! "he hissed and saw her step forward ad felt a slap before he could stop it. He looked down but Rin was gone and turned to see her walking down the hallway. Instantly he was in front of her, Rin looked up to a very pist off Inuyoukia staring her down but only for few inches since she reached his shoulders.

"Is the big bad puppy mad?" she teased and found her self against the light green walls. His claws glowed green and remembered what happened in the morning, he was seconds of ending her life right there but let her go. She tumbled to the floor and tried to get air in her lungs.

"I knew you would try and kill me "she muttered and leaned on the wall as her lungs gained some air.

"Now you know that I don't fool around human "replied icily said and waited for her to regain her strength and walked towards the dining room. Everyone looked up to love birds walk in glaring coldly at each other. Iyzaoi hurried and walked up to Rin.

"Hello Rin it's a great pleasure to meet you and I'm Inutashio's wife and my name is Iyzaoi "she said and saw Rin bow a bit a smiled warmly at her.

"No it's my pleasure to finally meet you, "said Rin and Iyzaoi led her to seat where Sesshomaru sat then sat next to Inutashio. The two sat silently as the others talked then when dinner ended the two left to their room.

"There not getting along are they "said Inutashio as the others saw them leave.

" There more stubborn then me and Inuyasha put together but I hope they let their stubbornness aside and when time passes they'll love each other or they'll die miserably." answered Kagome all of them nodding at her correct response.

* * *

Sesshomaru's room

Sesshomaru entered in to his room, where not even his parents dared to enter. He had king size bed with dark blooded red cover lay neatly not even wrinkle was there. His bed was made of soft youkai feathers of china but also his pillows were made from Europe of the best luxury that any rich family can buy.

But also the bed was surrounded with black curtain to keep privacy from eyes that wandered around and that kept the sun from flowing in. His carpet was nice dark blue shade that had no dust at all and looked brand new. His walls were painted white and his furniture was the best money could buy that came from all around the world.

"Damn her! Why couldn't I kill her, if only I killed that witch before she placed this curse on me! Then all of this wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't marry that stupid wench. " he yelled and threw the desk against the wall. He threw more furnisher and walked out to the balcony. He saw the girl that tormented him and barley he meet today. She looked at the moon and heard her sighed then smelled tears.

"I wonder why Sesshomaru hates me so much. I didn't do anything but I won't let him, scare me off. No matter what I'm going to stay and show that asshole that I'm not just some thing he can order around. "she whispered never knowing a pair of amber eyes watching her like predator watching it's prey.

* * *

Morning

Rin woke to see the sun shinning brightly threw the silk curtains. She quickly put on light red kimono that was made in the finest silk and put on dark blue obi that fit her perfectly. She brushed her hair and let her hair flow gently down her back, and heard a knock.

She opened the door to see no one and headed to breakfast room but no one there also. "They're probably sleeping still" then walked down the right hall and spotted slide door. Saw beautiful garden with trees that grew beautifully as the roses were around the garden each different colors.

Rin walked down the path that went pass many plants, then saw small bridge where pond that was connected to river flowed down the garden. The bridge was deep color green that was hidden from visitors view; she smiled and walked on the bridge looking at the different life. Suddenly hand grasped her waist turning her around to see….

**End of chapter two

* * *

**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and guess who Rin saw. Which you all have to wait until I update to see who the mysterious person is, but you all probably know who the person is. Now if any people want me to update quicker I just need five reviews and then new chapter.**

**Secret Angel Forever21**


	3. Trouble Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Thanks for all who reviewed and hope you'll keep reviewing to continue this story that I have tons of ideas for. Here's the chapter that some have waited for hope you'll all like it.

* * *

**

(Last time)

Rin walked down the path that went pass many plants, then saw small bridge where pond that was connected to river flowed down the garden. The bridge was deep color green that was hidden from visitors view; she smiled and walked on the bridge looking at the different life. Suddenly hand grasped her waist turning her around to see….

* * *

There Rin's nightmare stood with his stoic face and fierce eyes that stared down her innocent ones. He pushed her closer to his chest and smelled her fear radiating off her, making him smirk. He lowers his head until he was next to Rin's ear and spoke "It seems we find each other the more we try to get away, Rin" sending her shiver down her spine.

"Your right about how we keep meeting but can you please take your filthy hands off of me!" ordered Rin while trying not to make wake the others from their sleep.

"What if I don't want to let you go, Rin? What will you do wench?" he whispered sending more shivers down her spine making her melt in to his embrace. He nuzzled in to her hair, she smelled of sweet roses from the gardens but that was how she smelled when he first met her.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked and saw him close his eyes then he opened them again looking at her chocolaty ones. They both stared in to each other's eyes that seem forever, but the two didn't notice their marks glow pure light. Then Sesshomaru leaned towards Rin capturing her never touched lips until now in a sweet kiss. Rin's eyes widen but found her self melt in to her hated enemies' arms, enjoying the feeling.

Sesshomaru suddenly came out of the trance he was broke away from Rin and disappeared before she could react. Rin found her self alone once again but slowly her hand went to her lips feeling still the warmth when he kissed her. Rin felt her heart slow down its excited rhythm but thought that made her mind go crazy.

"Am I falling in love with you Sesshomaru?" she asked herself never seeing pair of red eyes look at her with pure hatred.

* * *

(Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru punched the tree that was next to him, trying to calm himself. He couldn't believe he let himself kiss the human that now was coming in to his thoughts more and more often and to think they barley met yesterday.

"I can't fall in love with that human! I can't make the same mistake my brother and father made, I should mate with demo ness not human maiden." he yelled but sadly now he found himself falling for Rin. But no matter what he did he fell right in the web of love that can't be broken.

* * *

(Rin)

Rin walked back the path she was on suddenly the wind starts pushing her until she finds herself against Sakura tree. Rin opened her eyes to see demo ness in front of her with frown on her face but when Rin's eyes looked in to the intruders. It held pure hatred staring straight at her shocked eyes.

The demo ness had her black midnight hair in messy bun, her face white as pearl and she wore blue beaded earrings. She wore red mixed with white kimono with blue obi but she bare footed. In her hand was sharp glistening fan but it had black evil aura coming from it.

"Disgusting bitch, how dare you try and take **my** Sesshomaru away from **me**!" the intruder yelled at Rin.

"Who in hell are you calling **BITCH**!" argued Rin and walked straight to the intruder and before the woman can stop Rin SLAP! It echoed through out the garden and even in side the house you could hear it. The woman looked at rein with pure fury and slapped Rin making her fall to the ground with big red mark on her porcelain face. Rin looked at the woman then her hand started glowing, before the intruder could react Rin punched her right in the nose.

"Now tell me who you are **now**!" ordered Rin as her hand glowed dark red aura. The woman looked at Rin but while holding her nose that was bleeding from the sudden punch.

"I am Kagura of the black spider clan and I'm not letting puny human as yourself take my fiancé away from **ME**!" replied Kagura smirking evilly seeing Rin look at her with shocked eyes…

** End of chapter Three

* * *

**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry if this chapter was short but next week there'll probably new chapter. Plus what might happen after Kagura told Rin Sesshomaru was her fiancé? Would Rin runaway forgetting her new developing feelings for Sesshomaru that barely started? Stay tuned to see what will happen next**

**(Next time on chapter Four)**

_ Rin ran blindly through the forest as tears spilt down her face. Sesshomaru ran after her smelling tears come from Rin made his youkia angry but he had to find her or the other demons of the forest would get to her first…._


	4. Dark Glow edited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters k**

**Thanks for the reviews I have gotten and I'll try to make this story more interesting for all you people who are reading this story. Also hope you'll enjoy this chapter, please review so i can at least know somone likes this story

* * *

**

**(Last time)**

"I am Kagura of the black spider clan and I'm not letting puny human as you take my fiancé away from **ME**!" replied Kagura smirking evilly seeing Rin look at her with shocked eyes...

* * *

It hit Rin like brick of bricks as Kagura's words repeated over and over in her mind. Rin looked at Kagura as tears were building in her eyes ready to drip down her face but she didn't.

"Well Kagura I'm sorry and if you may excuse me I'll be leaving…" Rin said and walked back in side the castle. Kagura smirked knowing Naraku's plan was working as planned. Then she left on her white feather while laughing that soon Sesshomaru would be hers just as her father planned it all.

* * *

(Rin)

Rin sat on her bed as tears fell on her lap; "I'm so stupid to even agree to come here in the first place!" she muttered then saw her mark glow dark black. Soon pain started to form and making her cringe, helplessly she tried to reach the door but the pain in her arm was too much. The last thing she remembered seeing was Kagome's worried face.

* * *

(Inutashio)

Inutashio sat in the leather armchair staring straight to the most exciting thing in all Japan and that was the _wall._ His mate Iyzaoi sat next to him while eating cherries while waiting for Kagome to come out of Rin's room. He looked at his wife that was eating nonstop of cherries which she did when she was worried, he gently took the cherry dish from her.

"Give me back those cherries, Inutashio!" warned Iyzaoi ad saw her husband shake his head. "Fine then you'll be sleeping in the guest room but with Jaken as body guard!" replied Iyzaoi and saw her husband's eyes widen with horror.

* * *

(Flash Back)

Inutashio was lying in his bed when something icky and slimy touched his soft graceful hair. He opened his eyes to see Jaken with pair of scissors and in the other hand he held small pouch with other hair in it.

"Jaken why are you trying cut my hair!" asked freaked out Inuyoukia and saw Jaken blushing.

"You see me lord is just that I love you and so…" but was caught off when he saw Inutashio was gone.

(End of Flash Back)

* * *

That night continued to haunt him to this day, he silently gave his wife her cheery dish. Iyzaoi smiled at her husband laughing madly remembering that night and continued to eat her fresh picked cherries. Then Kagome came out of the room with small basin but in the small basin was filled with blood.

"Rin will be alright for now but I don't know for how long," answered Kagome looking at her other in law.

"What do you mean she'll be fine now but not later? What is wrong with her kagome!" cried Iyzaoi and slammed the cherry dish on her husband's lap making him whimper in pain.

"Rin's mark has glowed blacker instead of white, and if the mark continues to glow darker she'll die with all the darkness. The mark has injected in her body and soul…" replied Kagome sadly looking at the door where her new friend was. Inutashio looked at her mate and saw sadden her eyes held, he quickly stood up and entered Rin's bedroom.

Inutashio looked at the beautiful maiden that was destined for his son then saw where the mark glowing black aura. He silently picked her hand and saw where the blood came from but luckily Kagome bandaged it up. Then heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Iyzaoi.

"Is this what happens when her heart is in pain, Inutashio?" asked Iyzaoi and saw her mate nod.

"Something happened in the morning to her and when her heart is in pain the mark will try to get rid of the pain but when that happens. The mark will try to kill the person it is on so they won't feel the pain or get put person in coma," answered Inutashio and placed Rin hand by her side.

"Did you think what might have happened Inutashio or do you just go head with all the dangers!" questioned Iyzaoi and saw him nod. She looked at Rin seeing her face lay peacefully but her arm glowed dark black making her see the pain Rin was in.

"Sesshomaru will probably never respond to her feelings and they'll both probably die not knowing it was you and me who put the curse on both of them." Iyzaoi whispered sadly and walked towards Rin seeing her face get restless.

"I'll do some research about the mark to see if I can put halt to it and if we can take it off the two" Inutashio suggested and walked out side leaving Iyzaoi with Rin.

Silently Iyzaoi brushed Rin's bangs out of her face and saw the mark glow darker than before, making Rin moan in pain. Suddenly black light engulfed Rin making Iyzaoi back away against the wall. Rin screamed in pain as it echoed through out the castle then Rin disappeared leaving Iyzaoi alone. Then the door broke up to see the others rushing to see everything was out of place.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked his mother who was crying by the wall.

"The mark on Rin was too much for her and it probably transported her somewhere else!" Kagome answered and saw her mother in-law nod.

"Go tell Sesshomaru to look for her she's probably somewhere in the forest and probably she's wake" order Iyzaoi and saw her Inuyasha hurry with kagome with him. _'Oh Rin please be safe…_' she pleaded and hurried to her husband's office.

* * *

(Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru was lying on his soft feather bed when his door was broken in matter of seconds and saw his brother, Kagome walk through the busted frame.

"May I ask why you just broke my door and barged in to my room with out permission?" he asked coolly and saw tears form in her eyes telling him something happened.

"You got to go find Rin! The mark on her arm is going kill her if you don't help her or the demons might kill her before the mark kills her instead!" replied Inuyasha but saw his brother shrug not caring. Suddenly Sesshomaru found him self against the wall and saw very pist off Kagome looking at him.

" Sesshomaru go find her this instant before I purify you in to millions of pieces and ask Inutashio to bring you back to life and I'll keep purifying you until you go look for Rin!" yelled Kagome and saw Sesshomaru nod and in blink of an eye he was gone.

"Do you think he'll find her Kagome?" asked Inuyasha and saw his mate cool off so he could hug her.

"He better find Rin or else there be one less dog around here and no offence Inuyasha" answered Kagome and hugged back her mate. As they walked out the busted door and went to their chambers.

* * *

(Rin)

Rin opened her eyes to see herself in the darkness and silently she got up then heard laughing. Then something flashed in front of her scratched her shoulder but not badly. Rin covered her shoulder with her left hand and drew her small katana that was hidden in her leg strap and waited quietly for the next attack. Soon enough eyes of every color appeared eyeing her with hunger and lust in them.

"Look what we find, a puny human and beautiful one also," said voice and then demons started to come out of their hiding place.

"Stay away from me!" yelled Rin but some of them demons only laughed at her. Soon enough demons started to jump on her, Rin quickly slashed at them killing them before they could do some damage. Her mark started to glow red again, her body then glowed red making her grow stronger. Soon enough hundreds of demon started to attack her but they perished under her katana.

* * *

(Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru was jumping on tree-to-tree looking for Rin while muttering about stupid women and how annoying they were. Suddenly his mark glowed red; he jumped to the ground and closed his eyes as the pain started to form in his arm. But when he closed his eyes, soon image formed and Rin appeared and she was fighting with demons and hundreds of them to say the least.

She looked like goddess as she fought against the demons, but saw demon coming from behind. His heart skipped beat seeing the demon attack her from behind but luckily she dodged and killed instantly. He opened his eyes and turned in to white orb, headed to Rin before any thing could happen to her.

* * *

(Rin)

Rin was getting weaker and weaker as she fought against her enemies already blood was dripping down her cuts. Before any of the demons could see, she began to run through the forest while killing and slashing the demons in front of her.

Then she tripped over large root tat was sticking of the ground which made her tumble to the ground where she hit her head on hard large rock, knocking Rin out cold. Slowly fox youkai walked towards Rin with lust in his eyes eyeing her like delicious treat as he was about to touch Rin, a light green whip cut him in half.

There Sesshomaru stood looking at the lower class demons with an icy stare letting them know who was powerful. But stupid demons that were too hungry for human flesh started to attack Sesshomaru trying to get Rin who was unconscious behind him, easily Sesshomaru killed the demons with his poison whip. After few moments all the demons were dead and the only thing remained was there tattered that were covered in sticky blood.

Sesshomaru turned around to see Rin waking up and saw her blood dripping down her arms and minor scratched on her face. But saw her mark glowing blacker instead white as was supposed to be. He kneeled down and touched Rin's mark but she snatched her away from him and stood up walking few feet away. Sesshomaru looked at Rin that had teary eyes, with frown on her face making his heart sadden but he ignored it.

"Rin come here I have to see why your mark is black!" ordered Sesshomaru but saw Rin shake her head. Instantly he was in front of Rin pressing her body against the tree and looking at her arm. Sesshomaru watched her mark glow black and turned to see Rin crying silently, he gently let her go.

"You're no good lying backstabbing dog!" muttered Rin and felt his warmth leave and she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at her but saw confusion in his eyes.

"What are you muttering about?" question Sesshomaru and stared in to Rin's sad eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married with Kagura of the black spider clan!" yelled Rin

"How in hell did you met Kagura and get that insane idea in your puny human mind!" yelled Sesshomaru again only few inches from Rin's face staring her right in the eye.

"After that little accident in the garden you left then the Kagura came insulting me. That I was nothing but dirty human and that you were her fiancé!" replied Rin and heard Sesshomaru chuckle trying to contain his laughter.

"Unfortunately you fell for lie, Rin! I never will marry that witch even if she was the one wearing the mark instead of you…" answered Sesshomaru and saw Rin look down embarrassed.

"So I was tricked?" asked Rin not looking at Sesshomaru who was smirking of her embarrassment.

"Yes and now we leave back to the castle before Kagome gets more worried" said Sesshomaru turning towards the castle. He began to walk and heard Rin start to run t and now was beside himwith frown on her face. " Now why are youmad now?" asked Sesshomaru and saw her blush realizing she was ashamed.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry that I yelled at you and for calling you liar. But this last time I'm saying it so I'm not repeating mutt!" answered Rin making Sesshomaru smirk knowing he was going to have fun teasing her every day.

" Apologize accept Rin," he said making Rin eyes widen with shock never hearing him act politely.

_'I'm never going to understand this guy!'_ thought Rin and looked to the moon as it glowed brightly. She smiled and turned to Sesshomaru who was already about two feet away leaving her behind in the forest which made her mad. "Hey, Sesshomaru don't you dare leave me here you BASTARD!"ordered Rin stomping her foot on the ground but heard Sesshomaru chuckle.

"Well wench hurry up, because I'm not going to wait up for you besides its not my fault you're here in the forest!" answered Sesshomaru and smelled her anger grow big time which made he now decided this was going to be fun making her mad when he was bored. Quickly Rin hurried towards Sesshomaru and jumped up smacking him on the head and using her energy she still had left. She disappeared in to the forest heading back to the castle leaving very grumpy Sesshomaru.

_'To think i thought he changed but no he has to be such ass!'_ thought Rin while jumping from tree-to tree...

* * *

**Thanks for all those who reviewed and hope you all enjoyed this chapter and to see another chapter just review.**

** Secret Angel forever21 **


	5. The war begins !

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**I'm so happy that people actually enjoy this story and glad that my brain once again got its ideas that I hope you all will enjoy this story. So thanks to all who reviewed and made me think I should continue this story even if there's little reviews. So please forgive of my stupidity of almost going to delete this story that many like so here is the chapter that'll come every month for now on. Also Rin and Sesshomaru aren't in love yet so that answers one question out of million.

* * *

**

Silently Sesshomaru watched Rin disappear and felt the bump on his head that now stung a little but he being the ice prince didn't show the pain. But right now he felt stupid for not realizing she was going to hit him that made him think Rin wasn't any ordinary girl. Soon he too rushed back to the castle never realizing two of red eyes were watching and other eyes also.

* * *

Rin gently landed in front of the castle's doors, then pushed the doors open and saw Inutashio seating on the red velvet armchair with Iyzaoi eating a lot of cherries and Kagome, Inuyasha sitting on the other two chairs. When they turned to her in matter of seconds she was being hugged and being lectured of going in the woods.

Soon Sesshomaru came threw the doors open and entered with the bump on his head visible to the others who started laughing at his appearance. Sesshomaru stared angrily at Rin for giving him the bump but Rin just smiled innocently.

"So have you two let the fighting down?" asked Inutashio and anime sweat dropped seeing the two once again stare icily at each other.

"I'm sorry to worry you all but right now I'll be heading to bed so if you'll excuse me," said Rin and headed to her room while stepping on Sesshomaru's foot. Sesshomaru who looked at Rin angrily as she continued to walk without apologizing since she stepped on his foot purposely but instead saw her smile innocently as she headed to her room.

"You wanna play that game Rin fine we'll play your game but I'm going to win at the end," whispered Sesshomaru making sure his father didn't hear him or his brother. Then he chuckled thinking what was going to happen and saw his father look at him suspiciously.

"What are you up to now Sesshomaru?" asked Inutashio but saw Sesshomaru just shrug his shoulders.

"I'm going to bed now, so if you excuse," said Sesshomaru and walked down the hall way with his evil plan in his mind.

* * *

Angrily Rin entered the room throwing her shoes across the wall while trying not to destroy the room. "Stupid Sesshomaru being all high and mighty when I can kick his ass easily!" muttered Rin and slumped on her bed. Then felt her arm where the rose mark on her right arm turn darkly aura once more but this time it was of pure anger and mischief. Silently an evil smirk formed on her face knowing what that meant.

"So fluffy-sama wants to play like that then fine, we'll play the game but I'll be winning this game," muttered Rin and soon she too began making the plan for tomorrow. Then felt sleep take over her and silently her eyes closed but even she was sleeping she still was planning and laughed softly trying to imagine what Sesshomaru would look like after her plan got started.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his room and slumped by his chair seeing that his brother and mate fixed his door. Then took off his swords and felt his arm grow in pain but saw dark aura surrounding the mark and felt smirk form on his lips.

"So Rin you plan on playing the game dirty also fine then, I'll win you no matter what it takes" whispered Sesshomaru and then stood up heading to his wardroom and took out black sleeping hoari with pair of black pants. Then he changed in his bathroom and came out with his sleeping wear and headed to bed still planning what he was going to do.

* * *

**_Next Morning_**

Rin woke up before the sun could rise and silently she used her mark's power that was connected to Sesshomaru since she studied about these kinds of cures before she came to the castle. Slowly she went in to the kitchen getting a bowl of feathers they were to use for stuffing pillows but right now she was on the mission to humiliate Sesshomaru. Then grabbed dagger and also vial of honey, quickly she moved to her enemy's room.

Slowly Rin opened the ivory doors that stood in front of her and entered the room. Her rose mark glowed dark black from her planning scheme she was to do and carefully used the mark to lessen Sesshomaru's demonic powers for plan to take action. Quickly she tip toed to the demon prince whose senses were of human and prepared her ingredients.

After half an hours work she gathered her ingredients and headed back to the kitchen were all the ingredients were. Then after that she headed to the kitchen, headed to the breakfast wing knowing full well what was going o happen in matter of minutes.

* * *

**_Sesshomaru's room_**

Silently Sesshomaru woke up feeling the sun rays on his face but also cause the stickiness around his face and body were very slimy and plus he felt something smooth also. His right hand moved to his face and felt something feathery and also his hair was everywhere around his face. Suddenly his eyes sprang wide open jumping off the bed seeing his long silky hair was chopped to before it reached to his shoulder that ended substance. Only one word came to his mind seeing who made his beautiful hair to what now was at this moment.

"**Rin **…" he whispered in angrily way and looked at the mirror seeing what he looked like. His once silky haroi was now in indecent condition plus it was cover with honey and feather and his hair. Walked closer to the mirror that was huge oval mirror that stood by wardroom. Saw fluffy word on his forehead from honey making it hard to read and turned around to see the message on his once nice neat walls.

' _**Dear old puppy grumpy-sama,**_

_**Your probably wondering what happened well lets say you needed haircut and plus I needed revenge for the insult you did last night. Any way hope you enjoy this new haircut puppy-sama. Hugs and kisses for you. **_

_**Dear lovely innocent Rin that you hate so much after you finished reading this little note.**_

Then felt his temper roar out of him echoing through the castle and making the birds that were in the tree fall off; killing them hearing the scary roar. Before blink of an eye he was in the breakfast wing eyeing Rin who looked at him. Then she went back to eating her fruits while everyone else was laughing at hisnew apperance.

"Good-morning Sesshomaru, oh nice hair cut. Plus the new look you have right now is really great but I don't think its prince's style instead its retarded person style," said Rin while she sat innocently in front of Sesshomaru's icy stare that was icier then the ones he gave.

"So Rin you wanna start war fine! **LET THE WAR BEGIN**!" whispered Sesshomaru venomously who now stood besides' Rin. Now she felt her heart almost skip beat feeling the shivers run down her spine and the words Sesshomaru said repeated over in her mind.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru with fire in her eyes staring him also, and stood up from her seat. "Fine Sesshomaru, the war has begun. **NOW**!" replied Rin as they both stared at each other as the family looked at the two knowing full well there was more to come now.

_**End of chapter

* * *

**_

**All right here's the chapter you guys have wanted and sorry if its short but I wanted to post it now before my inspiration runs away again. So please tell me how this chapter came out and if anyone wants me to continue from now on.**

**Secret Angel Forever21**


	6. Look out or No?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Okay here's the new chapter of the curse of the black rose! I'm sorry for taking so long and sorry if this chapter is short just that I don't know where to take this story much anymore. But I still have some ideas left so don't worry also school for me has started and it's tough to write anything with the load of homework and my other occupations so sorry if I don't update. So please leave a loveable review also I must remind everyone that Sesshomaru and Rin aren't in love yet but only seem to because of their mark which will explain some details in the story. So if you have any and I mean questions please e-mail me or just ask in the review.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Look Out? Or no?**

Sesshomaru sat lazily in his bathing chamber as anger slowly rouse within him. His hair was back to its normal length and now was floating in the hot warm waters. His cold frustrated eyes were closed as he thought of how to get his revenge on Rin. She had done the ultimate thing and that was cutting his silver white hair also ruined his favorite sleeping robes. But most of all she had humiliated him in front of his whole family even the servants that were around to see the show.

"Damn you Rin," he muttered coldly as he sat there in the relaxing hot water. Suddenly an idea came through his mind. His full lips slowly rouse in to not just smirk of but the smirk he saved for his kill. Yet without him knowing noticing, on his arm where the black rose mark was at. It started to glow an eerie red with black aura that only meant trouble…

**Rin**

Rin sat lazily in the library room that Kagome had showed her. There was no other place she wished to be at well maybe. Her midnight black hair was in messy bun held by comb of red butterfly with purple jewel on the middle of the butterfly. She had changed from other kimono into beautiful light purple kimono that silver butterflies made of silver thread. Around her waist was her obi that was dark black, made of pure silk. Her brown chocolate eyes stared intently around the book shelves that had many books of all kinds.

"What book should I read?" asked frustrated Rin to no one but she didn't expect someone to answer.

"You should read of the Shikon legend my lady" said deep masculine voice from behind. Before Rin could steady herself on the ladder she was on, only eep escaped from her lips and she started to fall. But she didn't make contact to the hard ground but in steady warm muscular arms of her savior.

"Thank you sir" she whispered and looked up to meet pair of red ruby eyes just like Kagura woman.

"It was no problem of all milady" he answered and gently he set her on her feet. Rin cleaned away the invisible wrinkles from her kimono and looked up to her savior and almost had wide eyes seeing him. His black wavy hair was in high ponytail that reached to his waist, his skin was pearly white. His eyes were like rubies that anyone could get lost in them. He was about Sesshomaru's size and he wore delicate purple vest and black silk haroi underneath it. His pants where deep purple color and also he wore pair of black boots but his muscles can almost be seen underneath that shirt that made Rin wide eyes. He was almost good looking like Sesshomaru and nicer than him too which made Rin blush thinking that about the stranger.

"I'm sorry for staring sir" apologized Rin and turned her head away from the stranger. Naraku only smirked seeing her blush just by looking at him which made things easier for his plan.

"It is fine, but I would I apologize as well. For my eyes can't stop looking at your beautiful face to which you surpass any demoness" he said fluently and heard Rin's heart beat faster as blush grew on her cheeks once more.

"Naraku its best if you leave my son's attendant," warned Inutashio as he stood at the library's doors. His angry eyes looked straight into Naraku's ruby eyes but he merely looked towards Rin who looked confused.

"I hope we do meet again lady Rin," said Naraku as he kissed her softly on her hand and walked with Inutashio towards the study room.

"I wonder who this Naraku person is?" though Rin out loud.

**Study Room**

Inutashio silently glared at the Naraku who glared back at Inutashio with the same glare. "Naraku I will only say this once, don't interfere in any of families lands or anything" growled Inutashio.

"I'm sorry for letting my daughter Kagura come here but unfortunately she wishes to mate with your elder son Sesshomaru" said Naraku and saw nothing but cold solid eyes in Inutashio's eyes just like his son.

"My son won't mate with your daughter nor any of my family so keeps your family out of my lands," threatened Inutashio and saw Naraku nod but something in his eyes made him want to keep an eye on his neighbor.

"Since this is taken care of may I ask who the beautiful maiden was?" asked Naraku and saw Inutashio once more glare at him.

"That woman is my elder's son mate to be and I don't want anyone getting in to things, especially you Naraku" answered Lord Inutashio.

"Every well than, now if you'll excuse me I must take my leave" spoke Naraku as a silently worked in to his mind and they were specifically on one young maiden...

**Library room**

Rin silently sat on the comfortable soft arm chair as she read a romantic story of two lovers when suddenly a shadow came out of no where and was now above her.

**End of chapter Six………

* * *

**

**Okay I'm sorry this chapter is short just that its kind of all I have at the moment but I will make more longer chapter that's for sure so please forgive me and I'll try to update the sooner but I can't promise anything since my teachers are giving my extra homework for some dumb reason. But don't worry I wont let this story go uncompleted yet **

**Secret Angel Forever21**


End file.
